The aim of the investigation supported by this grant is to examine changes in energy metabolism in the mucosa of the stomach, small intestine and liver under the influence of hemorrhagic shock. Energy metabolism will be evaluated by measuring levels of adenosine phosphates and of intermediary substrates in those tissues. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: R. Menguy: Surgery of Peptic Ulcer. W.B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia, Jan. 1976.